Shibousha
by EvilLittleChibi
Summary: this is a Digimon/Gundam Wing/Pokemon story. It is AU and has Shishi, Taito, and 2x4. Yay I finaly started my 2x4 fic. *happy* please read and review ^.^ rated R because this is going to be my first lemon -.-;; give me luck!
1. Default Chapter

This story has shishi, Taito, and 2x4.  
This story will be in me (the athors) POV....well I won't be in the fic. i will just tell it as god   
might see it or something -.-;;I hope I didn't just confuse everyone.  
  
  
One night Duo tiptoed out of his bedroom at night to get a snack. When he got to the kitchen he triped over the rug  
and falls to the floor. Taichi hears a noise and runs upsairs to see what the noise was. He wasn't watching where he was   
going and triped over Duo and landed on him.   
  
"Ittai...." Duo yelled when Taichi landed on him.   
Taichi got up said sorry and held out his hand to help his master (Duo)  
get up. Duo took his hand and got up.  
  
"gomen" Taichi mumbled "I didn't see you there"  
  
"Its okay" said Duo "go to bed you aren't needed here."   
  
Taichi went up to his room while Duo finished his trip to the kitchen. When Duo got to the kitchen   
he got out some oreos and milk (the oreos with the orange filling) and started chowing down. After   
he was finished eating he went back to his bedchamber. While he was sleeping he heard a crash. He and his Koi Quatre woke up.   
  
"Duo?" asked quatre  
  
"Yes Quatre?" Duo replied  
  
"What was that noise?"  
  
"I dunno.....maybe you should go check it out"  
  
"M....Me? nonono I am not going to check it out you are!"  
  
"but........oh what the hell" Duo said while getting out of there bed.  
  
"Maybe you should get Taichi to go check it out" Quatre supplied.  
  
"Okay"  
  
So Duo went to Taichi's room (which was right down the hall) When Duo knocked on the door no one answerd.  
So Duo knocked again. The same thing happened no one answered. Duo was just about to open the door and let   
himself in when the door opened.   
  
"Taichi why didn't you answer when I knocked?" Duo asked a little annoyed  
  
"I.....I was sleeping" Taichi replied a little nerviusly  
  
"You have always answerd bafore when you were sleeping.....oh nevermind! Me and Quatre heard a noise and want you   
to go find out what made it!" Duo said still trying to find out why Taichi didn't open the door when he was suppose to.   
  
"Okay sir. I will be right back." Taichi said in a tiny scared voice  
  
Duo was standing there wondering why Taichi was so scared today when he heard a noise come   
from Taichi's room.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
Sarah: hope you enjoyed that part Two will be up soon..........I hope ^.^  
Duo: R and R  
Sarah: thanks Duo i forgot to say that ^^;;  
Duo: no problem.  



	2. Part Two

Okay heres part Two of my first GW fic. I hope its bigger then the firts chapter(knowing mw its probuly shorter^^;;)  
well go on read it *giggle*  
Warnings: Well there is shonen ai/Yaoi (you should know that if you read the first chapter) maybe some not-so-good-words to ^^;;  
Well I hope i got all the warnings down ^^   
/blah blah/= thoughts  
(blah blah)=time passed or room change......I hope that isn't to confusing.  
Ages=  
Shigeru= Duo's little brother age 17  
Dan= Duo and Shigeru's's father age 42  
Duo is 20  
Quatre is 19  
Taichi and Yamato are 19  
sorry i didn't put there ages in my last chapter. I kinda sorta forgot ^^;;  
Well injoy the story!  
  
  
  
When Duo turned around to see what made the noise he didn't see anything. /I wonder what that  
noise was??/ Duo walked into the room slowly wanting to find out what made that noise. /Maybe   
I should go get Taichi........no i am not a cowerd I can find out what made that noise by myself  
.......yeah......by myself/ Duo walked around Taichi's room a little more but found nothing   
/maybe i just imagined it. I should go back to my room. Taichi will find out what made the noise.  
It was probly just the wind or something anyways/ with that in mind Duo went back to his   
bedchamber to try and get somemore sleep before morning came.   
  
(a few hours later)  
  
  
Taichi finished his search and went up to Duo and quatre's bedchamber doors /I will just tell   
them it was nothing.........no I can't lie...I will just tell them I didn't find anything!   
Yeah that won't be liying. I mean i didn't find anything/ After thinking it over a few more  
minutes Taichi knocked on the door. When Duo answerd he didn't look to happy.   
  
"What the hell do you want!!! i jjust fell asleep and here you are waking me up again!!" duo   
yelled  
  
"umm......sorry sir. I just wanted to tell you that i didn't find anything and that you shouldn't  
worry" Taichi said a little nervously  
  
"oh" Duo said rudding sleep from his eyes "okay now *yawn* go to your room and don't bother me   
tell morning!!"  
  
"yes sir" and with that Taichi went to his room.  
  
(in Taichi's room)  
  
"you can come out now" Taichi said in a hushed voice.  
  
"okay" said Yamato while crawling out from under the bed.  
  
"I think you should leave now I wouldn't want master Duo to find out about you"  
  
"When shall we meet again?" asked Yamato  
  
"You should come back tommarow night...we can finish up where we left off" Taichi said with a   
sly smile  
  
"okay see you tommarrow night" Yamato said, and with a quick kiss left through the window.  
  
"*Yawn* I guess i should go to sleep. I will need my energy tommarow night" With a smile Taichi   
laid down under his covers and slept soundly the rest of the night.  
  
(That Morning)  
  
*knock* *knock* "Sir, breckfest will be ready soon"  
  
"okay I will be down in a minute" Duo yelled his face in his pillow.  
  
Duo got up and noticed Quatre was gone /he must be up already. I wonder what time it is?/ Duo   
looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 9am /dammit i slept in again. stupid ass noises   
have to wake me up in the middle of the night/ after getting dressed Duo went down to the   
dinning room and saw everyone sitting at the table waiting for him.  
  
"Sorry I am late, I didn't get much sleep last night" Duo said while sitting down in his spot.  
  
"Its ok honey. We're not mad. We just didn't want to start breckfest without you" Quatre said  
with a cute little smile.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Jamie spoke up.  
  
"so what kept you up brother?" Shigeru asked while looking back and forth between Quatre and Duo.  
  
"Shigeru!! Be nice to your brother!!" Thier father said.  
  
"okay father" Shigeru said while sticking her touinge out at her brother Duo.  
  
"damn brother" Duo mummbled while finishing up his breckfest.  
  
When they were all finished they got up. Duo and Quatre went to the swiming pool and Shigeru went  
with his father to study for her test at school tommarow.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Sarah: Should I continue?? huh? huh??  
Duo: Sarah calm down your scaring them!  
Sarah: *blushes* oops hehe  
Duo: Dumbass  
Sarah: *gasp* Duo how dare you call me a dumbass!!  
Duo: *laughing* you have got to see that look on your face. Its priceless  
sarah: *growls* Duo....  
Duo: *stops laughing* huh?  
Sarah: Just wait! My next story will be you and Dr. J!!  
Duo: Noooo not that pleassssseee *begs*  
Sarah: *laughs*  
Duo: *pupy eyes* you wouldn't do that to me would you? *sniffle*  
Sarah: no.....i was kidding.  
Duo: *jumps up* I knew it *sticks out his tounge at Sarah*  
Sarah: *gives Duo the look* don't test your luck!!  
Duo: eep!! *runs off*   
Sarah:*giggles* Well please Review *runs off after Duo* Come Back Here!!!  
Heero: Bakas!!  
  
(sorry about any spelling or grammer errors. I did my best ^^;;)  



End file.
